A Year to Remember, A Lifetime of Love
by Lightning09
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Ashley are sent to the past by a mysterious object in the compartment they were sitting in.They must deal with people Harry thought he would never deal with. Ashley is Harry’s younger sister she is Ginny’s Age
1. Default Chapter

A Year to Remember, Ends with A Lifetime of Love.

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Ashley are sent to the past by a mysterious object in the compartment they were sitting in.

They must deal with people Harry thought he would never deal with.

Ashley is Harry's younger sister she is Ginny's Age and this takes place in Harry's 7th year.

ANY NAMES YOU HAVE HEARD OF IN THE BOOKS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. EVERYONE ELSE DOES.

September first was always a nice morning until the afternoon, were it would get dark, and start to rain. The weather did not change what a couple of teenagers must do today. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ashley, and Hermione had all just said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, and were now boarding the Hogwarts express. Once they found a compartment they were satisfied with the all settled.

"Damn!" Harry yelled as he had just bent over to pick up his glasses he had just dropped on the floor. When he noticed a glowing gold piece under the seat. It looked almost like a time turner, but its was glowing gold. As Harry grabbed it the whole compartment started to spin, and the glow was bright as ever.

Five Minutes later

"What happened?" Asked Hermione. As they all started to stir as if they had been sleeping. "I don't know there was this weird thing under the seat it sort of looked like a time turner, but it was glowing gold." Harry explained what he had seen. "Oh, My God! Harry please tells me you didn't touch that!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why, What's wrong?" Ron asked when he finally decided to speak, as Ashley, and Ginny decided to listen rather than talk. "Why, does this compartment look different than the one we were in, it looks I don't know. Newer." Ron asked. "Because if you would just let me explain. The thing you touched Harry was a time turner, but a lot different from the one I had in third year. It was very powerful; you don't have to turn them, as soon as someone touches it there automatically sent to the past or the future. Depending on what end you touched do you remember?" She asked as she looked at Harry.

"Um.. No I don't they both looked the same." He said. "So we're either in the past or the future." Said Ginny. "I think were actually in the past, as Ron said the compartment looks newer." Ashley stated. "That's true, but we can't be sure." Hermione informed.

As they were trying to figure out which year they were in there were some kids walking by. "Hey prongs do you think we should do a prank as soon as we get back?" One of them asked. "Maybe a little later not that soon, I have some business to care of first." Said the other boy. "Oh do you mean Evans?" The first one asked again "Yeah." Said the one who was called Prongs. As they came to a compartment James, Sirius, and Remus went in.

Hermione, Ashley, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all jumped as the three kids walked into the compartment. "Excuse me who are you five and what are you doing in here?" asked Sirius. "Da..Dad" was all Harry could say. James had no clue why this kid was calling him Dad until he looked at him. '_This is crazy, Sirius must have played a prank on me. This kid looks just like me and is calling me Dad, I'm crazy.' _"Why did you just call James Dad?" Asked Remus. "Because he is, Me and my friends were sent to past by a stupid time turner thingy, and I am your son, Harry James Potter." He said explaining, and introducing himself. "Sirius take this prank off now it is ridiculas." James said furious. "I didn't do anything." He exclaimed. "How do we know you aren't some death eater or something?" Sirius asked. Just then Harry produced a patrons. "Wow, that's really advanced, you must be my son." James said flattering himself "So who are the rest of you? I can tell you must be Lily Evans daughter, who did she end up marrying?" James asked addressing Ashley " you" she said. "Ashley Lillian Potter, nice to finally meet you." She said as James crashed to the floor unconscious.

Authors Note: Hope you like the first chapter. This is my first time so please be nice to me. :)


	2. Train Rides and Mothers

Mothers and Train Rides.

Authors note: I'm very, very, and again very sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy with all kinds of stuff and haven't had time to think about the story, but I will try to update ALOT sooner than before.

About 5 minutes later James finally started to come around, with the help of Remus, and his chocolate. He was back to his normal self, and ready to start asking questions.

" So I have two children?" James asked in shock , and disbelief

"Yes" Harry replied slowly.

"So who are the rest of you?" asked Sirius

" Hermione Granger" Hermione introduced herself. Ginny and Ron follewed her in the introduction " I'm Ron Wealsey , and this is my sister Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, so Aurthur finally had a girl." Remus chuckled.

"I couldn't help, but remeber, If Ashley is James' daughter why when she introduced herself she said finally nice to meet you?" Sirius asked.

James and Remus couldn't help but stare at him " What?" "That was a really good question how did you come up with that Padfoot?" "Well I am a genius, what can I say?"

"Well, you see Voldermort wanted Harry, so you, and Mum stood up to him, and ended up dying." Ashley explained to them.

"That doesn't make any sence at all there are loads of things we could have done, are you sure your telling us the whole story." James asked.

" It's not a good idea to tell you the future, only time will tell" Hermione told him

Just as they finished their conversation about the past, Hermoine wouldn't let them tell anymore, because as she put it 'Ashley had already told enough' .A young girl about 17 opened the compartment door. She had long red hair, and bright green eyes. She looked exactly like Ashley, but she was a little taller.

"Potter, we have... Who are you?" she asked as she stared at Ashley.

_'This girl looks exactly like me, where did she come from.'_

"Hi, im Ashley" Ashley exteneded her hand for the girl to shake. As the other girl took her hand and shook it she introduced herself " Hi, I'm Lily Evans, you look exactly like me. Is Potter trying to get to you know that I won't give him any?" she asked as she looked at James

"Umm, not exactly Lily" James said sweetly "You see, she looks like you, and he looks like me" he explained as he pointed to Harry "They're from the future, they're our children Lily" James grinned.

Lily stood shocked, as Hermione started to explain the whole time turner, and after more introductions, they finally made it to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had already been alerted about the 'new' students. He planned on telling the school were they were from as all the students began entering the Great Hall, he noticed a group of student, ones he kew very well with the exception of five of them that he was sure he knew very well in the future.

"Please will you all be seated, except for the first years, now as to my suprise we have a couple of students that have traveled to past by mistake I can assure you of that, because these students are not currently placed in houses in this current time they must be sorted again. I will ask these five students to please come up here now. Mean while I will ask the rest of you not to ask them any questions about the future, as it may change the future, and as we all know the future is an untold story." Dumbledore explained as he sat back down and waitend for the nakes of the 'new' students to be called.

"We have three seventh years" Mcgonagall said. "Hermione Granger"

Hermione walked up to the seat confident enough "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.

"Ronald Weasley"

The hat didn't even touch Ron's head when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR"

"Harry Potter"

Harry figured he would have a problem like before, but because of all the things he had been through the hat had no doubt but "GRYFFINDOR"

"And now we have to sixth years, Ginny Weasley

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Ashley Potter"

Ashley walked up to the chair and sat down, as the hat hit her head it began to talk to her "Hmmmm Gryffindor eh, but you want to be different, don't you want Slytherin?" It asked her "No not slytherin, please not slytherin" "I dont know your desire to be your own person is strong, and this is were you could start your life all over a renewal." "No anything but slytherin please " "well better be...

Sorry hope you enjoy!

Sorry if its a little messy i dont have a beta and I wrote it real quick.


End file.
